Día 100
by Exelion
Summary: Ganador del concurso de fanfics de Patch the Pony. Una vida rutinaria puede hacernos fragiles ante cualquier suceso inesperado que modifique dicha rutina. No aprecias lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes, dirian otros. Twilight Sparkle escribe un reporte sobre sus actividades en este centesimo día, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Pero la realidad no le permite mentir.


**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

**Como todos leyeron, este es el fanfic ganador del concurso de Patch the Pony, el cual consistia en escribir un fanfic de tematica variada de cualquier programa que estuviera permitido con un maximo de 5 paginas. Luego de un mes y pico de espera y de haber perdido la esperanza, me etiquetaron en una publicacion de FB donde anunciaban el video narrado con mi fanfic en el como ganador.**

**Comencé a reir de la nada y me puse muy feliz.**

**Tal como lo prometi, esta es la versión escrita del fanfic. No los molesto más, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Día 100**

**Escrito por Exelion**

_"__La princesa Celestia sigue dando lo mejor de sí para encontrar una cura a mi problema, sin resultado."_

Esas eran las palabras escritas de Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad especializada en la magia, quien escribía su reporte diario sobre su investigación, la de Celestia, y su rutina la cual debía ajustar por su nueva condición.

Con la pluma siendo sostenida por su boca, prosiguió a escribir en el cuaderno su reporte como era usual antes de dormir.

_"__El día de hoy estuve dispuesta a cocinarme por mi misma, sin ayuda de Spike o de mis amigas por primera vez desde lo ocurrido. Pinkie me prestó algunos utensilios útiles para los ponis terrestres._

_Era algo simple, una ensalada de lechuga con zanahorias."_

Ese mediodía, luego de acomodar la biblioteca junto con Spike, salió al mercado a comprar lo necesario para preparar el almuerzo.

Caminó por los distintos puestos, adquiriendo lo necesario para su preparación.

_"__Cada poni me saludó cordialmente como todos los días, algunos alagaban mi melena y los más devotos se inclinaban ante mi presencia. Aún no me acostumbró a esos gestos, es un gaje del oficio."_

Su letra era algo ilegible, necesitaba práctica con la escritura de boca.

Al volver a su casa/biblioteca en el árbol vio a Spike de salida, dijo que iba a buscar algo y volvería para comer.

Depositó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y sacó todo lo necesario para cocinar. Se acercó a la mesada y trajo consigo unas zanahorias y una tabla para picar.

El utensilio era raro, tenía una especie de arnés que se sujetaba en el casco deseado para mantener firme cualquier herramienta que necesitara para cocinar.

Sujetó su cuchillo al arnés, apretándolo lo suficiente para evitar que se saliera, y puso una de las zanahorias en la tabla. El filo estaba a escasos milímetros de cortar. Temblaba. Razonaba de más. En su cabeza repasaba a modo de instructivo todas las lecciones de Pinkie para manejar esa herramienta.

_"__Mis amigas me apoyaron desde el primer día. Esta semana fue tranquila, Applejack me ayuda con ejercicios para sostener cosas con el hocico. Pinkie me ayuda con cosas de cocina básicas y con apoyo psicológico, con su alegría. Rainbow Dash y sus clases de vuelo mantienen mi cabeza en este nuevo lado mío de alicornio. Incluso Rarity se mostró humilde en el uso de su magia."_

Con delicadeza cortó la punta de la zanahoria, dio vuelta y cortó el tallo, arrojando ambos al basurero.

—Tranquila, no es la gran cosa —se dijo a sí misma.

Comenzó a rebanar en rodajas la zanahoria, lentamente para evitar cortes. Al finalizar arrastró las rodajas hacia el costado y trajo consigo la segunda. Con más confianza y velocidad cortó la segunda, esta vez con una sonrisa de triunfo. Con impulso de su casco libre barrió la tabla dejando los vegetales a un lado junto con los demás.

Pero su entusiasmo le jugó una mala pasada, lo que le produjo un corte en su casco.

Gritó. Se sacó el arnés y corrió al baño en busca del botiquín de emergencia, donde se puso un vendaje improvisado luego de desinfectarse la herida con alcohol, lo cual le produjo un gran ardor y una lagrima que se deslizó por su mejilla.

Permaneció sentada viendo su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Observando a la par el vendaje que cubría su casco, preguntándose como pudo cometer tal error de adolescente que intenta cocinarse por primera vez.

Abrió la canilla y se lavó los restos de sangre seca en su casco derecho y de su boca. También con una gota en su mejilla.

Peinó su melena desordenada con lentitud, tratándolo con suavidad. Quería volver todo a la normalidad.

Su rostro denotaba depresión mientras cargaba una cubeta con agua y un trapeador para limpiar el sendero de gotas escarlatas que dejó durante su carrera.

Le costaba limpiar pero mantenía su mente tranquila.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio las zanahorias que había picado cubiertas con sangre y una sensación de impotencia se apoderó de ella junto con una rabia que no pudo contener, lo que provocó que arrojara las zanahorias, la tabla y el cuchillo con el arnés al tacho de la basura.

Sus ojos se humedecían, se tumbó en el suelo sin saber qué hacer. Su pesar se hubiera convertido en un llanto profundo si no fuera porque Spike abrió la puerta trayendo consigo una pizza.

Se levantó y se lavó para reprimir su tristeza.

—Hola Twilight, espero que no te importara que trajera el almuerzo —dijo Spike mostrándole la pizza de doble queso.  
—No hay problema, estuve limpiando un poco y no presté atención al tiempo. Gracias por adelantarte —agradeció Twilight sonriente—. Iré a poner la mesa, ayúdame con los vasos.  
—Enseguida.

Spike se subió a la mesada para abrir la alacena y sacar dos vasos de vidrio, pero un extraño reflejo llamó su atención. Al inspeccionar más de cerca se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar el cuchillo ligeramente manchado de sangre en el cesto de la basura.

Perplejo asomó la cabeza hacia el comedor y vio como la pata de Twilight estaba vendada.

«Pobrecita, se esfuerza tanto» pensó Spike.

_"__En el almuerzo me preguntó porque tenía vendado el casco, le respondí algo tan simple como que había tropezado con un charco de agua._

_Mentirle de esa manera fue casi tan doloroso como ese corte porque fue uno de los que más me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, pero fue algo tan instintivo… no sé cómo describirlo realmente._

_Veo mi herida y recuerdo cada vez que fallé con cosas tan simples como levantar una tetera, comer con cubiertos especiales para ponis no mágicos, tomar una ducha, llevar muchos objetos a la vez._

_Me siento discapacitada. No. Eso es lo que soy. Eso es todo lo que una unicornio sin magia como yo es."_

Sus ojos se humedecían ante la luz de una vela que iluminaba el sector del escritorio donde escribía su reporte.

Sin poder soportarlo más salió al balcón a llorar. El aire fresco acariciaba su melena y sus lágrimas mientras su llanto y gemidos de tristeza escapaban sin más, maldiciendo a la vida de su infortunio. De haberle quitado el don más grande que poseía.

Creía que su llanto sin reparo no sería escuchado por nadie, pero no se percató que la puerta estaba abierta, lo que dejó que su pequeño asistente escuchara todo. Su pequeño corazón se estrujaba de sólo escuchar a Twilight de esa manera.

Lentamente se acercó hasta la unicornio, asustado como nunca antes por ver en ese estado a quien consideraba una hermana mayor.

— ¿Twilight?

Pero ella no respondía, no quería.

— ¿Twilight, te encuentras bien?

Era vulnerable.

—Twilight… háblame… respóndeme por favor —rogó.  
— ¡Me siento como una don nadie, una fracasada, una inútil, alguien que no puede cortar una simple zanahoria sin que tenga que llorar como una estúpida!

Explotó sin más.

— ¿Una don nadie? ¿De qué hablas? Eres Twilight Sparkle, princesa alicornio de la amistad y portadora del elemento de la magia.  
—Ya no lo soy Spike —dijo desgarradoramente—. Sabes perfectamente que mi magia desapareció hace tiempo —su garganta se ahogaba en tristeza y le impedía articular palabra alguna—. Mi cutie mark es sólo una marca maldita que me va a perseguir el resto de mi vida… ya no puedo soportarlo.

Se lanzó a los brazos del dragón quien la contuvo varios minutos, dejando que se desahogara en su hombro mientras le frotaba la espalda.

Al sentir como la respiración de su amiga disminuía decidió continuar con la conversación.

—Tal vez tu cutie mark te recuerde la perdida de tu magia, pero creo que sólo te enfocas en un aspecto de la magia.  
— ¿A qué te refieres?  
—Mira, la magia no es sólo aquella que te facilita la vida cotidiana y se presenta un aura brillante con muchas chispas sino que también es aquella chispa en nuestro interior que nos hace especiales. Eres inteligente, te gusta leer libros de todos tipos, eres una buena amiga, eres organizada y así podría seguir toda la noche describiendo lo que te hace única.

Twilight se encontraba conmovida por las palabras de Spike, estaba estupefacta.

—Además tu misma lo dijiste aquella vez que te enfrentaste a Nightmare Moon, sentiste una especie diferente de chispa en tu interior, eso es porque cada quien tiene la suya que sirve para conectarnos con los demás y hacer amigos. Si tu cutie mark representa algo es la magia de la amistad, aquella que proyectas para que los ponis sean buenos unos con otros, eso es algo que nunca se irá de ti.  
— ¿Pero qué hay de mi magia? —inquirió más tranquila.  
—Si te sigues juntando con Rainbow Dash para practicar tu vuelo pronto serás tan rápida como cuando te tele transportabas, y Applejack te puede prestar una carretilla para cargar muchas cosas a la vez. Y si quieres podemos pintar una naranja para que tenga figura de sapo como en aquel incidente con Pinkie y el estanque espejo.

Twilight se rio por ese último comentario.

—Pero por favor Twilight, vuelve a sonreír.

Y con eso Twilight se sintió tan aliviada que se abalanzó sobre Spike para abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso en la frente como agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias Spike, no sé qué sería de mi si tu no estuvieras a mi lado.  
—No hay de qué.

Y antes de decir algo más, el bebé dragón estornudó producto de la fría ventisca.

—Mejor vamos a dormir antes de que tenga que darte un jarabe de esos que tanto detestas.  
— ¡No, todos menos eso!

Y ambos regresaron a la calidez de la habitación que compartían, dispuestos a conciliar el sueño.

No sin antes, terminar el reporte. O mejor dicho, hacer uno nuevo.

_"__Día 100_

_La princesa Celestia sigue dando lo mejor de sí para encontrar una cura a mi problema, sin resultado._

_Estoy lista para un nuevo día mañana. Un nuevo y reluciente día con mis amigas."_

**FIN**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el fanfic, espero que les haya gustado.**

**No puedo poner links de youtube aquí pero puede buscar el video "Y EL GANADOR DEL CONCURSO DE FANFICS ES... - Lectura del Fanfic "Día 100", con SPF" y seguro lo encuentran.**

**Recuerden, si les gustó el fanfic dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda pregunten que no muerdo. Nos estaremos viendo muy pronto con el oneshot continuacion de "Amor Rosa".Tambien pueden seguirme en facebook como "Exelion Fanfiction"**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
